Brothers Of Honor sample
by snakesandscarlettforever
Summary: A section from a LONG story I'm writing called Brothers of Honor. Mainly about Snake Eyes. SE/S pairing. Short section of a long story. Snakes still has his voice and face. He has just come back from a long, dangerous mission. Please read!


_Okay, this is my first post. I'm rather excited. =D _

_This belongs to part of a LOOOONG story I'm writing about Snake Eyes, my favorite G.I. Joe character. This is just a little test running of publishing something, and I hope to get the rest of the story up later on, after I'm done with it. The whole story (and some of this section) revolves around SE/S...so...sorry, D/S fans! _

_Please review and tell me what you think. _

_I do NOT own G.I. Joe or anything associated with it. It is pure fanfic and I own NOTHING. At. All. =D_

_Please read! (This section is rated K)  
_

_-ScarlettShana  
_

**By late night, at around eleven, Snake Eyes was already settled in his own room. Boy was it good to be back! He was so happy to finally be...._home. _That's what this place had become to him. It was home. He was still unpacking a few things when there was a knock on his door. Timber, who has been very excited to see his master again, jumped up from sitting at his feet and began to bark at the knocks...this wolf wasn't going to let anyone take him anywhere. Snake Eyes ruffled his dog's ears, giving him a quiet reprimand as he walked to the door and opened it. Hawk stood on the other side, and heartily shook the ninja's hand.**

"**Snakes! It's good to have you back."**

**The ninja master stepped aside, smiling.**

"**General, it is good to see you. Come on in...I was just unpacking a few other things before hitting the sack."**

**Hawk stepped in, letting Timber smell his hand, and then generously lick it.**

"**I'm sorry that I couldn't make it for your arrival home...I was tending to business elsewhere. How did things go?"**

**Snake Eyes ran a hand through his hair, smiling.**

"**Great. It was a nice surprise to have everyone waiting for me in the hanger when I arrived...Jinx does a good job of hiding things."**

**The General laughed, looking around the room.**

"**Yeah, she wanted to get your room fixed up before you got back. She begged me for eight gallons of paint for a fresh coat and then asked if she could get some furniture. She's one sweet girl, I'll tell you that."**

**Snake Eyes looked over at his desk...that was the only piece of furniture that hadn't been changed. Jinx knew that he liked that one desk in particular, and also knew of the many things he kept tucked away inside it, not wanting them to be disturbed. **

"**Yup. She knows me pretty well."**

**General Hawk saw that the young ninja had tried to stifle a yawn, but failed on the attempt. He smiled, laying a hand on the commando's shoulder.**

"**I know you're tired, Snakes; I just wanted to stop by and say hello to you."**

**Snake Eyes laughed, shaking the General's firm yet slightly wrinkled hand. **

"**Thank you, General. It's good to be back."**

**Hawk opened the door, looking back at the ninja.**

"**Goodnight, Snakes."**

**The blond smiled, trying hard not to yawn again.**

"**You too, sir."**

**The door closed with a quiet click, and once again the room was silent. Snake Eyes walked to the window and opened it, listening to the crickets and cicadas outside. It was a warm August night, and the trees rustled gently in the steady breeze. It was so peaceful...so wonderfully peaceful. For only a moment all of his troubles and worries were forgotten as he leaned on the window sill, taking in the warm night air around him. How nice it was to be able to enjoy something like this without worrying about your enemy sticking a knife in between your ribs in the dark. His thoughts drifted toward Scarlett, and in his mind he wandered if she were enjoying the same peace that he beheld now...or was she locked in the dark dungeon of a nightmare that wouldn't let her go. He stepped back, closing the window. Turning down the covers on his bed, he sat down and pulled off his boots, flexing his legs. He sighed, yawning again as he stood and walked to the bathroom. He went to the sink and turned on the water, letting it get cold and then splashing some on his face. It was a habit of his, doing this. He'd always done it, ever since he was a kid. Somehow, it helped him to relax and sleep better at night. The water ran down his neck and soaked into his shirt, wetting it. He laughed quietly, talking to himself in the mirror.**

"**Nice one, Ian...wetting your stupid shirt."**

**He smiled, wringing it off and tossing it into the corner. As he glanced back into the mirror, his smile faded when he saw the ugly scars that ran across his back and side, every detail of the cause of those scars coming back brutally. He grimaced as he turned around and looked his back up and down, head cocked over his shoulder. The long, fleshy gashes ran down at an angle across his back, colored a slightly darker tan than his skin tone. As he looked at them, he could almost feel the sting of the whip that tore across his flesh, and the blood that followed, overflowing from the deep gashes and trickling down his back. He swallowed hard when he saw the Cobra emblem that scarred across his back, right in between the shoulder blades. No one knew about this wound...no one but Long Range, and he had told him to keep it secret. Zartan had taken a knife and cut the shape of a Cobra head in his flesh, causing a scar to form that was hauntingly real and would forever remain there. He bent his muscular arm over his shoulder, running a hand across the scars. Yes...they were real. He shivered, recalling every detail. Who would have known that he would go through that? He turned back around to face himself, fingering the scar on his shoulder from a bullet wound. So many scars...too many. They were all over him. Some from his childhood, others from his training as a teenager, others from home accidents; some as simple as dropping a glass. But these...these were put on him by Cobra. He sighed, leaning heavily on the counter and looking at his face. There weren't many scars there...hardly any. Maybe two. One from a training mishap, and the other...the other he couldn't remember. The one from training ran across his cheek, but it wasn't very noticeable. The other was on his forehead, and was well hidden by his blond hair. **

**Scars were strange things...they were always there to remind you of things that have happened in your past. He suddenly remembered one scar that he bore with pride, one that he carried with honor. He lifted his hand, his left one, and slowly turned in palm upwards. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of that long, deep scar that ran across his well-worked palm, stretching from in between his thumb and first finger, to the side of his hand about an inch below his fourth finger. Thomas, as well, bore the same scar, only his was on the right hand. These were the scars from the Brothers Bond that they had mastered so long ago...when they had become brothers. Whenever he looked at this scar, he always remembered Thomas...his friend...his brother. He loved him dearly, and would lay down his life for him without question. **

**He stopped, glancing back up into the mirror. A thought hit him like a thunderbolt, causing him to lower his head and try not to cry. Yes, even grown men cried. What about Scarlett? What kind of scars did she have? Not on her body, but on her heart. He knew very well that she was probably curled up in her bed, crying or trapped in some horrific nightmare, her heart bleeding from the deep gashes that ran across it. **

**He bit his lip, trying to clear his mind and think. How..._how _could he regain her trust? This would be a very difficult task, and one that would probably fail miserably. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck irritably. He had to talk to her. He had to. If he didn't, she would never speak to him again, and he would probably end up having to leave **

**G.I. Joe....just so that she could live a life without being afraid of every dark movement. The ninja commando gave himself one last look, and then turned, walking out of the bathroom and flipping off the switch as he did so. He wearily climbed into his own bed, pulling the blankets up around his shoulder and halfway around his head. He buried his face in the covers, not even flinching when Timber jumped up onto the bed and lay down beside him in between his master and the wall. He closed his eyes, his mind wandering far, far away. **

**Something inside of him was telling him that it was not the time to talk with Scarlett...that he should wait. Wait for her to get back on her feet and become active again. Wait for her to see him first. Wait for her....**


End file.
